


Pumpkin bread

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don’t read if you’re going to complain, horrible grammer, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: The reader is shy and the team has trouble getting to know her. On thanksgiving while tony normally buys the turkey and pastries already baked the reader offers to bake pumpkin bread for the them.





	Pumpkin bread

 

It was your first thanksgiving with the team and you wanted to bake them something special as a thank you for putting up with you. You had a very difficult time interacting with people ever since you were a little girl and even though you were dating Thor you still had trouble interacting with the other team. The morning before thanksgiving Thor told you that you should make your famous pumpkin bread for the team. He also encouraged you interact with the team because he knew you got lonely when he was away in Asgard.

Now you were in the kitchen and planned on making eight pumpkin breads for the team “I hope these turns out alright” you started taking out the ingredients you bought the night before and started placing them on the counter.

* * *

 

Ten minutes into baking Natasha strolled into the kitchen ”y/n what are you doing up so early?” Natasha asked as she watched you pour the nutmeg into the bowl with the flour and other dry ingredients.

Taking a deep breath you looked over at her and replied “Thor said you guys have a big thanksgiving dinner and wanted to contribute so I’m making pumpkin bread. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to get to know but I promise Thor I was going to try to interact and get to know you guys. I really want to be your friend.”

Natasha felt her heart swell up at your words because she could tell it took a lot for you to say those words “don’t worry about it sweetie, we know how hard it is to open up to people. I mean it took me three years to fully trust everyone on the team. Just know that I consider you my friend.” Natasha leaned over and smelled the bowl “oh my god that smells good. I’m definitely going to have a slice during dinner.” Natasha winked at you as she went over to the coffee maker and made herself a cup before she left you alone so you could get back to work.

As she walked back to her room to get dressed for the day Natasha bumped into tony “oh tony I have a question for you. Did buy pumpkin bread from the bakery for tonight?”

“Fuck I knew I forgot something! Let me ring back the bakery and tell them to add a pumpkin bread to the order.” tony groaned and pulled out his phone.

Natasha took his phone and held it behind her back “don’t. Y/n is in the kitchen making us pumpkin bread. She said she wants to try to open up to us so please don’t scare her off ok?”

“Wow Goldilocks has really changed y/n since they started dating” tony looked at Natasha surprise “I promise I won’t scare her off but can I have my phone back?” When Natasha handed tony back his phone and he sent a text to everyone except you and Thor letting them know you were going to be in the kitchen baking. He wrote what Natasha told him that if they were to go in the kitchen to try and start a conversation but not scare you off.

* * *

 

By dinner time you had managed to talk to half of the members of the team. It was scary at first but once Thor joined you in the kitchen and helped you bake you found yourself laughing with some of the members. When the last bread was done cooling you brought it out with the other bread that Thor brought out “wow that’s a lot of food” your jaw dropped when you noticed all the food on the table. Thor let out a hearty laugh before he took the bread from you hands and place it on the last available spot on the table.

Once everyone was seated and Steve was done saying grace everyone started piling food on their plates. You were delighted when you noticed every member from the team had a piece of pumpkin bread on their plate. “Who bought the pumpkin bread?” Rhodey asked while he cut himself a piece and took a bite “oh god this is good.” Rhodey closed his eyes and moaned as he finished his slice and cut himself a bigger piece.

“I actually baked all of them” you replied and the members you didn’t get a chance to talk to earlier that day gave you a surprise look.

“You made this ! ! ! ! this is so delicious” Bucky looked at you in awe as he scarfed down his slice of pumpkin bread.

You had a smile on your face as the rest of the avengers compliment you on the bread before Thor interrupted them “My beloved you have outdone yourself again ! ! ! Oh I forgot to tell you yesterday but do you think you can come back to Asgard with me and teach my mother how to make it? She hasn’t stopped talking about this since you made it for her last month.” Thor exclaimed as he devoured an entire pumpkin bread.

  
“Of course I’ll go. I love your mother, she’s is such a sweet woman.” you kissed his cheek. Thor looked down at you with pride when he noticed you had started a conversation with Wanda about potentially teaching her how to bake as well. Thor knew tonight was a big moment for you and he hoped you’ll let the team into your heart like you let him.


End file.
